Tracker : A Naruto Spinoff
by John McKenna
Summary: What if durning her and Neji's fight Hinata died? What if shinobi trackers have been watching her for years? Basically, a spinoff from the Cartoon Network version of Naruto starting right after Neji and Hinata's big fight. Trackers and Hinata! Enjoy!
1. Intro Notation

Please note : for the first two chapters, the main characters will have a somewhat description, but later wont. Seeing as that it is rare for anyone to change clothes in the Naruto-verse and these are main characters being introduced for the first time, I decided to give a good description of them. Also...should anyone with "good" to "damn..why arent you drawing manga for a living?" art skills feel tempted to draw these new characters, feel free to do so...as long as I get a copy of the pictures.

The events that follow are based off the Cartoon Network version of Naruto and thus probably wont coincide with the manga or Japanese versions. Thus said, this series therefore falls into the "alternate universe" idea found in some (if not most) fanfics and thus does not represent the events that actually do happen in the Naruto manga or non-Cartoon Network series. Words and phrases used, such as the shinobi ranks and jutsu sytle formats, are printed as per usage guidelines from Shonen Jump Issue #27 (March 2005 - rankings : page 56...jutsu style format : page 76)

The following work is a fanfic based off the Naruto anime series as shown on Cartoon Network and distributed by Viz Media. All characters, settings, phrases, jutsus etc are copyrighted by their specific owners including Viz Media, Cartoon Network, Shonen Jump Magazine and more importantly Masashi Kishimoto. Wakey Wakey™, Shinobi Soccer ©, and other phrases in these pages and the pages afterwards, followed by a "™" and/or "©" are intellectual propery of I Was Bored Productions.

No Deposit No Return...Offer Not Valid in Latveria...Owner not responsible for items left behind...


	2. This Is The End My Friend

**Tracker**

**Chapter One**

**" This Is The End My Friend "**

The medics rushed down the hallway carrying the stretcher holding a small body. It was Hitomi and her injuries from Neji had put her on the brink of death. As the medics rushed her to the infirmary, they passed what most would've mistaken for a normal jonin at the Shinobi School. The person was in fact not a jonin shinobi but a jonin tracker. She stood about the same height as Kakashi and wore typical clothing that a shinobi would wear. She had on a pink gi jacket with short sleeves bound by a white obi, pale pink Capri pants with a stylish Asian design in a charcoal color, the now famous shinobi hightop sandals, but what set her apart from others was the mask she wore. With her shoulder length, chestnut brown hair pulled back, people could see the mask she wore was like a normal mask with just two eye slits, but also had three pink lines on each cheek and a small, round logo on the forehead. The logo was a simple black circle pendant with light gray kanji in the middle that spelled the word "Tracker". Her head turned to follow the movements of the medics and in doing so, softly muttered, "It begins now."

"I don't care! She needs our care and needs it now!" bellowed throughout the infirmary. Hinata, in a pain that raged through her body like none she had ever felt before, drew up enough strength to turn her head and see what the outburst was about. Through the doorway, she could see Kimihiro Sensi, one of the medical corps jonin, staring down a statuesque shinobi that stood at about 6 foot. The other shinobi was dressed strangely though she noted, as some of her muscles began to cramp up. He wore a red, white and green colored kimono jacket, like what tourists usually buy, bound by a red obi. Over his legs, he wore red and green cammo, six pocket BDU pants that were tied just below the knee and of course, he wore the shinobi hightops. What got her attention though, was his mask. It was shaped like the usual masks that are given out at festivals, but this one was painted to look like a crane's face, and was painted so realistically, she could have sworn that, while the shinobi's head was facing Kabuto, the crane face looked at her. The new shinobi grabbed Kabuto close and growled "Look here little man, I am a jonin tracker, and this may be the infirmary, your stomping grounds but I have a job to do.." He drew him face to face..inches away and continued "and if that means killing you as well, then I know of about 1000 gruesome, painful ways to do it. Your choice." and tossed him aside. Another shinobi leaned down to Kabuto and whispered, "Maybe you should let him go in Kabuto." The tracker turned smartly and walked into Hinata's room. Clasping the door's edge, he looked out to Kabuto and the others, said, "I was never here and record that on this day, in the next 5 minutes, Hinata died from her injuries.", and closed the door. He turned to look at Hinata. Her small frame beginning to convulse with spasms and cramping. Her breathing becoming more shallow, but her eyes were fixed on the tracker. He stepped forward and knelt down beside her. She drew strength and asked "Am I going to die?" The tracker tilted his head and replied "Why? Do you wish to die?" Hinata drew into a fetal position as the pain increased. "Death comes soon Hinata. Decide...do you really, truly want to die?" Hinata sobbed, tears flowing down her cheeks, and replied "N...n...no..I don't. I don't want to die!" and blacked out. The tracker's eye slits began to glow a soft, pale green. He made a series of hand signs that moved so quickly, even Kakashi's Sharingan would even have trouble seeing them. Chakra began to form in his hands like they were electrified by lightning. He looked at Hinata and uttered "It begins." and placed his hands on her chest. Her dying body arched as the chakra coursed over her body like the sparks in steel wool when someone puts a nine-volt battery to it. Electrical chakra discharges flew out and blew out the light bulbs in the room as the chakra intensified.

Kakashi was leaning against the wall listening to Gui vent his anger at the fight. Though one of his pupils, he was a bit angered at Neji for being so harsh on Hinata. "His own family dammit! He could have at least made it quick and painless!" Kakashi looked down and said "Gui, we both know it is the way of the shinobi to kill, but no matter what we teach the kids, they have to learn, on their own, the responsibility of their actions. What is right, what is wrong and what is going too far." As Gui vented more, Kakashi perked his head up as he sensed another body nearby. From a shadowy corner came a familiar voice. "So, some fight between those two eh?" Gui stopped mid rant and looked at the shadows to see a female shinobi come from the shadows. As he looked her up, down and over he remarked "My my, you actually snuck up on us and that's not a hard feat to do." Kakashi looked back down and said "Gui? I want you to meet Mikuni Shiradori...she's a tracker and a friend from way back." Gui perked up "A tracker eh? Don't meet too many of those here." Gui gleamed his toothy grin and asked "So, here on business or pleasure?" Mikuni looked at him and simply said "Maybe both." She then looked at Kakashi and asked "So, Kakashi? You get the latest issue of the manga 'Cherry Blossoms'?" as she pulled out a manga. On the cover was a girl in kendo armor that was pink and trimmed white. Kakashi looked and replied, "Issue 5 eh? Huh, haven't read that one since a few months ago." Mikuni stepped closer.

"A few months ago?"

"Why yes. I'm already reading issue 20."

"Twenty?! How?! They just released Issue 5 last week?!"

"I have friends...so I pulled a few strings."

Mikuni grumbled and uttered "Pulled a few strings? Here...I'll pull a few strings!" She grabbed the edge of her jacket and yelled out "Sexy Vixen Jutsu!" her arms went wide and she exposed her bare breasts to Kakashi and Gui. Gui's jaw dropped "So...so...firm and perky!" he uttered right before he passed out. Kakashi glanced and remarked "You can see the scar from the implant surgery you know." Mikuni blushed and closed her top. She then looked off to a distant spot. "There's my signal. I have to go." As she began to leave, Kakashi quipped "Good to see you again Mikuni." Mikuni acknowledged his remark with a giggle and head bow and promptly melded with the shadows. Gui began to stand up wearily with his nose bleeding like a small, red stream.

"Oh...so beautiful...so nice."

"Gui? Pull yourself together ok?"

"Wha? Hey Kakashi, didn't that jutsu effect you in any way?"

"Why do you think I wear a mask?"


	3. A Tracker is Born!

**Chapter Two**

**"A Tracker is Born! "**

'It feels...fuzzy. ' was the first thing through Hinata's mind as she regained consciousness. She drew strength and opened her eyes. She was in a full sized bed and covered with a large, soft, fuzzy blanket. She looked around and saw in a corner a table and chair. On the table was a book with what looked to be a note attached to it. There were three windows, and all had the shades drawn. Overhead a ceiling fan quietly did its job as cool air flowed around her. She began to get feeling back in her body, most of it residual pain. As she slowly moved around on the bed, she felt the fuzziness of the blanket more and peeked under. To her surprise, she was naked and she drew the blanket closer to her. About then, there was a rap on the door, a moment of silence, and then the door opened. Mikuni walked in, sans the mask, and smiled at Hinata. Her hazel green eyes giving an almost motherly look towards the young shinobi as she looked Hinata's way. In her arms was a package wrapped up in brown paper. "Wow, you're awake already. We were guessing you'd be out for at least another three days." Hinata summoned up a reply "Wha...what happened?" Mikuni stepped in, closed the door, and sat down at the foot of the bed. She put the package next to her and began. "Five days ago, you fought with Neji. He totally shut down your chakra system and when I and Masashi showed up, you were moments from death." Hinata looked at her and asked "Masashi?" Mikuni smiled and replied "The shinobi in the crane mask. Anyhoo, he, erm, worked a secret jutsu and solved your problem, sort of." Hitomi looked confused.

"Problem? Sort of?"

"Yin yang. For every jutsu, there's an equal and opposite jutsu. Neji shut your system down, Masashi reopened it."

"Sort of?"

Mikuni tilted her head and grudgingly replied "I hate saying this in situations like this but...ok, officially Hinata, you're dead. They had your funeral three days ago." Hinata's eyes grew large and tears flowed. "Funeral? But..but I'm not dead!" Mikuni scooted closer, held Hinata close to her in a motherly fashion and softly rocked her as she said, "Masashi and I were assigned to get you. The fact you were dying was good because now that you are officially dead, you can now pursue a career as a tracker. A new life, a new beginning. Look, I know one's death is something hard to take in. I had the same thing happen to me at your age, " she moved Hinata so they could see face to face "but believe me, if we hadn't been there, you would be dead dead, not dead on paper. This way, you can get a second chance except instead of being a shinobi, you can be a tracker." Hinata wiped her eyes with a piece of blanket and asked "Tracker?" Mikuni stood up, smiled, and replied "All in good time. First though, if you're able to, you can get dressed and then we can head to the cafeteria to get you fed.." She walked to the door, stopped and turned to look at Hinata and said "Almost forgot, since you're beginning a new life, we got rid of your clothes and I picked you out some new ones. I hope you like them." She smiled, opened the door and left.

As the door closed Hinata heard from the other side, "I'll be here waiting ok?" Hinata answered back with "Um, ok." and pulled the blanket so the package got closer. She opened the package and found under garments in her size as well as a shirt of shinobi mesh, a short sleeved light gray gi, and blue capri pants. She smiled and she swung her legs over the bed's edge. As she did, she saw the bruises...a reminder of the vile hatred Neji had for her. Tears began to form up in her eyes, but she defiantly said "No. I will never be treated like that ever again. A new life, means new resolutions and that will be the first." She looked out to the window. At the top where the shade's roller rested, there was a small gap between the window frame and roller, and just enough space for Hinata to see the Caribbean blue sky. 'Naruto, you were strong even though everyone was against you. In my new life, I'll try to do my best like you.' she thought. She got dressed and padded over to the table and chair. She found a pair of shinobi hightops and put them on as she looked at the book's title."1001 Names for Girls" it read in silver lettering on the lightish red leather cover. She removed the note opened it and read :

_"Young one,_

_With a new life, comes letting go of the past. The name Hinata now resides on a headstone._

_With this book, choose a new name you like to go with your new life._

_-Masashi Mitadori_

_ps - Welcome to the Academy . "_

Fifteen minutes later, Mikuni was nibbling on her fingernails as the door opened. The young, female genin strode out in her new clothes smiling. She looked up at Mikuni who smiled back. "Almost forgot," Mikuni started. Standing up straight, she took a pose a stern teacher would take, raised a finger and said "Ahem, per academy rules and regulations set forth by the first Hokagi of the Tracker Academy 600 years ago, all trackers in training must wear the symbol of the tracker, in some form or another, on themselves at all times. " She then bent over to Hinata's eye level, smiled, and held up a small choker necklace with a pendant of the tracker logo in the center. "This would be so kawaii on you." Hinata took it in her hand, looked up, tears welling up and softly muttered something. Mikuni blinked and asked "Um..what? I couldn't hear that." Hinata wrapped her arms around Mikuni and happily sobbed out "I said thank you! It's the best thing anyone ever got me!" Mikuni blushed as she patted Hinata on the back. She looked around and asked, "Can we wrap this up? We're in the open and I have to maintain my Hard Drinking Hard Fighting reputation." Hinata giggled and put the choker on, whereas at the same moment, a light breeze blew and some songbirds decided to vocalize their happiness. Mikuni looked around and thought 'Karma? Nah...'. She looked down at Hinata and said "So, ready to try the organized chaos of the cafeteria miss...umm..what's your name again?" The shinobi looked up, smiled and replied "Hitomi...Hitomi Negari."


	4. Monkies, Trackers and Dumplings

**Chapter Three**

**"Monkies, Trackers and Dumplings"**

As they walked down the quad, Mikuni pointed out the various buildings in the student sector. As they walked, male jonin and some genin called out to her. Typical male catcalls, which she was used to, but one took her by surprise. From a group of three boy genin playing Shinobi Soccer © came "Hey Mikuni Sensi! Who's the new girl?" Mikuni replied over her shoulder, "Her name is Hitomi!" Hitomi smiled and then a boy replied, "She's a cutie! Can she be in my squad?" followed by "Boy, she's as hot as you probably were Mikuni sensi at her age." Hitomi blushed as Mikuni wheeled around and pulled up the sleeve of her shirt "Probably ?!?! PROBABLY?!?! Want to see a forbidden jutsu boys?!" as she shook her fist in the air. The boys grabbed the ball and apologized as they ran for their short lives. Hitomi giggled as Mikuni looked at her, broke a smile, and winked. As they walked, Hitomi took the rubber band that held the letter to the book of names, and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Hitomi looked up to Mikuni and asked, "So, are you my new sensi Mikuni?" Mikuni smiled and replied, "Don't know. It all depends on how you do in what we call The First Interview. I'm looking after you right now in these days before school starts not only as a favor for Masashi but also because I see a little of my youth in you." Hitomi stood a bit taller as they approached a large building. It was one story tall, had a Japanese Shinto shrine arch in front and some graffiti that said "Abandon all gastronomic hope all ye who eat here!" Mikuni turned to Hitomi and began "Ok, so you go in here, get some food, maybe meet some people and later when you're done, go check out the campus. There's nothing on your schedule for today so get a good look around if you can. Lights out at 2100 hours and I'll be by around 7am tomorrow morning for your first days of Administrative Red Tape Headaches!" Hitomi raised an eyebrow as Mikuni realized she made a heroic-like pose. "So, you wont be around then this afternoon?" Hitomi asked. Mikuni shook her head and replied "I have some business to attend, but don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow." Mikuni then opened the door and said, "Now go meet some of your fellow trackers." and accented the statement with a gentle slap on Hitomi's rear to get her going. She took a step forward, stopped, and said "Mikuni?" The jonin turned and looked at the young tracker and before replying Hitomi gave her a deep, respectful bow that even the Hokagi herself would be proud of. No words were exchanged and none were needed as Mikuni acknowledged the bow with a bow of the head and a smile. Clouds of smoke came up from nowhere as the jonin disappeared.

The cafeteria was set up buffet style with various foods from around the regions. A sign reminded students that they could eat free and guests had to pay ¥3000. She took a tray and got into line. The first area was set up as a sushi bar but Hitomi didn't feel like having any at the time. As she began to look at the next area, a hand thrust itself in front of her, palm open in a friendly manner. "Hiyas! My name's Chuan. You new?" Hitomi turned her head and saw a boy her age with a toothy grin looking back.

His hair was brown and spiky in various directions. Along his cheeks though, his sideburns were busy and grew down along his jawline. He had on a tan gi jacket with the tracker logo as a patch on the upper right front of his shoulder. Under the jacket was a short-sleeved t-shirt with the kanji for "Monkey" on it. The jacket, though mostly open, was tied off with a black obi. He wore khaki BDU pants underneath to about his shins. His calves were wrapped up and went down to some slip on sneakers that had the same sole as tabi do, but were mostly worn in eastern countries. She smiled and shook his hand and replied, "I'm Hitomi, and yes, I'm new." Chuan smiled and said "So Hitomi, any more cute girls like you at your village?" Before she could even think of an answer, a loud "Bad Boy Behaves Jutsu!" came from behind Chuan followed by an open handed slap that sent him to the floor. Hitomi looked up from Chuan's sprawled out body and saw a girl her age with sandy blonde hair to her shoulder. Behind her left ear, a small french brain hung with small beads affixed to the end. She wore a red gi jacket and shinobi mesh underneath. Two black leather, spiked belts tied the jacket off. She also wore a skirt like Ino wore, but in a deep red color. Under that, black biker shorts peeked out that ran down to just above her knees. White socks poked out down below on the bottom half of her calves and were met by black leather boots that were closed with straps, much like military tanker boots, but with a better gripping sole. She smiled at Hitomi and said, "Don't worry about him, that's the third time today he's gotten that." From the floor came a weak "Umm..more like fifth." The girl rolled her eyes and then giggled. "He's a letch, but he's also an ok guy. Hi, I'm Akari Shima." Hitomi smiled and replied "Nice jutsu you have there. I'm Hitomi by the way." Chuan had already stoop up and apologized to Hitomi.

They perused the buffet line; Akari and Chuan acted the food critics since they had been there already for three days. At Chuan's insistance, Hitomi picked the pork stuffed steamed dumplings; spring rolls and the bear claw Danish. The three found a table and began to chat and eat.

"So, who recruited you Hitomi?"

"Masashi sensi."

"Oooer...he's a cutie." Akari swooned.

"We both got recruited by Akito sensi. Seems we both lived a few miles away from each other." Chuan stated. As Hitomi later her dumplings, she realized she had never had these before and they were quite good. She also pondered if she'd become a dumpling fan like Naruto was a fan of ramen. "Anyone sitting here?" came from behind Chuan in a mature and somewhat Sauske-like manner. For a brief moment, Hitomi thought it might be him.

The three saw the new boy was about their age who had, what could be called, a grown out flat top haircut. It was fuzzy short on the sides and back, but growing out long enough to cover his eyes in front and as black in color as could be. He wore a black hoodie with the sleeves cut off and shinobi mesh underneath. On his legs, we wore tiger-striped cammo BDU pants that ended in shinobi hightops. Before anyone could do anything Hitomi piped up with "Sure, you can sit here." As he did, Chuan got a serious look on his face and leaned closer to the new boy. "So...what's your name new guy?" The boy ate some fried rice and simply said "Yamma." Chuan got closer and replied "Well Yamma, seems you must be a tough guy." Yamma raised an eyebrow as Akina quickly looked in a small book titled A Female Shinobi's Jutsu Guide to Correcting Boys. Yamma ate more rice and asked, "Oh, how did you come to that conclusion?" Chuan got closer and said "Because...you're actually eating that fried rice." He leaned back and smiled as Yamma stopped in mid bite, Akina rolled her eyes up from the book to Yamma and Hitomi just smiled. "Yea, I hear even the okashira wont even touch that stuff." Chuan added with humor in his voice. Yamma paused, and finished his bite. "Well, that which doesn't kill you..." Chuan broke out in laughter and patted Yamma on the back "Hey man, I like you. Didn't mean to make you think I was about to throw down or anything." Yamma cracked a smile and responded "Interesting style though of asking questions."

The four ate and talked of who was recruited by who, where what building was where, and general teenager stuff like favorite pop band, anime, etc. They later walked around and got to know each other and met other genin and watched a game of Shinobi Soccer © where four girls beat a team of boys with a score of 6 to 1. Evening meal came and Hitomi ate light. The group parted with exchanges of seeing each other in class and "nice meeting you" statements. Hitomi smiled big as she entered her room. She had made some friends, at least she hoped, but it was still better than her first day at the Shinobi School at the Hidden Leaf Village. She saw some nightclothes were put out and she knew it was Mikuni. She slipped on a nightshirt and crawled into bed and for the first time in years, she didn't cry herself to sleep.


	5. Great Expectations

**Chapter Four**

**" Great Expectations "**

"Now hold still!" was ordered and followed by a bright flash. Chuan's eyes blinked from the light as the jonin in front of him took his class ID photo with a digital camera. Yamma, Akina, and Hitomi had already taken theirs. Chuan rubbed his eyes as we walked out of the room and headed towards the other three. "Aw man, why did she use the flash? There was enough light in there!" he grumbled. As he took a step, a chunin bumped into him. "My bad, sorry guy." Chuan said. The chunin wheeled around and retorted, "Watch it monkey-boy!" Chuan smiled and responded "Oh, you've heard the legend then?" The chunin narrowed his eyes and asked "What legend?' Chuan smiled and began "Well, seems I was born premature, but what is really cool is that I was born in the western lands, not only on the very exact moment the Year of the Monkey began, but in the Temple of the Monkey King." The chunin and his friends laughed and one said "Monkey King? You got to be kidding me?!" As they laughed, Chuan smiled and replied "Yep. You should read the story 'A Journey To The West'. It's pretty good." He paused and then added, "Of course, you need to have at least a 4th grade reading level, so that means what? Maybe in 10 years you'll be able to read it?" The chunin got angry and growled "Why you little..." but Chuan stepped back and made a flurry of arm and leg movements accompanied with a Bruce Lee "Whooo-wahhhh!" The chunin blinked as Chuan stated "Don't forget, I come from lands in the Far West and know ways that are ancient and mysterious!" The chunin's buddy grabbed the others arm and said quietly "Let the freak go. We don't need detention this semester ok." The chunin made the "I have my eyes on you" finger-eye move as he stomped off. The genin trio came to their friend's side. "Ancient, mysterious ways?" Yamma asked. Chuan smiled and said "Well..I do know my great-grandmother's recipe for almond cookies and that counts right?" The group chuckled and headed for orientation.

"Ok you maggots! I am Ryokin Mitani, one of three Okashira here at the Academy. You are here for a reason, and that reason being to see if you're good enough to begin training as trackers." bellowed the man before the first year students. He stood an impressive 6-foot 5inches tall, had white hair in a crew cut, and dressed in a manner that set him apart from genin, chunin, and jonin. He wore a blue-gray gi jacket that had a metal shoulder guard like the knights of old. Crafted onto the guard was the tracker logo finely sculpted with oak leaves on both sides of it. His pants were held up by a black military style belt and he wore a blue-gray hakama over his legs. The hakama ended in black tabi. His stance was one that forced you to look at him. He continued, "First though, stand and bow as our hokagi welcomes you who think you can become trackers." The class stood and bowed deeply as a woman in her early 40s walked in from the side. She wore a green and gold kimono and had her grey-blue hair done in a french braid and over her shoulder. She moved with no sound at all, as she approached the front of the class. "Please, be seated." she said in a soft tone. She eyed the class and started.

"I am Hokagi Asuka Ichikawa, 9th Hokagi of this Academy. You are here to become trackers. Shinobi whose sole purpose is to hunt down rogue shinobi and eliminate them. Secrets of clans and villages cannot be told and thus our purpose. We are the fulcrum in the world of balance for the shinobi. You will be taught things your old schools and villages do not know. Unlike your prior schooling, here you are to be learning every waking moment. Learn in class, learn and train as you have time off, or as you relax or even play." A hand went up from the back to Ryokin's ire. "Yes?" the hokagi asked. A boy stood and asked "Like Shinobi Soccer© ?" Asuka smiled and replied, "Yes, like Shinobi Soccer which was invented by trackers by the way." The class muttered. She continued "As for fighting amongst students, yes, you can spar but there is zero tolerance for bullies. You get caught in a non sparring fight, and depending on the circumstances, you could get detention, expelled or worse." Ryokin sensi raised a tight fist and cheered "Hard discipline! Yea!" and suddenly bent over in a huff as Asuka's fist hit his solar plexus hard. She smiled and continued. "I ask you, here and now, if you pass what the jonin of the past refer to as First Interview, then strive to be better. Go beyond your limit. Our training is harder than a shinobi's but our mission in life is harder as well. Do well and good luck to you all." She bowed and the class rose and returned the bow. In a brief moment, Chuan looked up and saw that in a scant moment, the Hokagi was gone. Ryokin then bellowed out for the class to go across the quad to the Battle Arena. They were to fight with light contact. It wasn't to see who was better, but for the Okashira to judge each student's ability and decide which squad to him or her to.

Trackers train in squads of four. Four was chose because the kanji for the number four is the same for death and dealers of death they would become. Each squad was headed up by a jonin, much like at the Shinobi School. As Hitomi and the others walked, they agreed that if they were picked to fight one another, they would flash some moves and do what it took to make it a draw. The arena was set up much like the one in the Hidden Leaf Village, except it had a small pool fed by a fountain. The fountain came out of the mouth of a statue of a fox...more specifically a three-tailed kitsune. As Hitomi looked at it, Yamma spoke in her ear "It's Jodanhittori, the one who jokes. Kitsune are referred to as tricksters in mythology and the trackers revere them. It's said a tracker has to go to either a kitsune temple or shine at least once a month to pay homage as they learn the ways to trick rogue shinobi so they can kill them." Hitomi nodded that she understood, but she looked at the statue and thought 'And yet, I know of a nine tailed fox...'

The matches were randomly picked and Yamma, Akina did well. Chuan and Hitomi were left and Hitomi's name was announced followed by a long pause. Ryokin announced over the PA system that Hitomi was to fight Zaku. She entered the arena and waited. The chunin from earlier entered in opposite her...grinning. "So, seems your monkey friend gets to watch me pummel you eh?" Hitomi looked at the proctor. He closed his eyes and said, "Per the hokagi, you are to spar with a chunin." Hitomi looked back at the group. Yamma stood, arms crossed watching, Akina leaned against the rail watching and Chuan jumped up and down, like a monkey yelling out "Kick his ass Hitomi!" As her head was turned, she heard "Yes, kick my ass Hitomi...if you can." Without looking, Hitomi ducked and performed a low foot sweep as Zaku's fist met nothing where her head was a second ago. As her foot made contact, he jumped back. She continued to turn and stood as she did, dropping into a horse stance. She then took a step back and had her feet shoulder length apart as she raised her fists in defense. Zaku took a few walking steps and then jumped to one side, but as his foot touched, he leaped to the other side and forward, a leg jutting out for a frontal snap kick. Hitomi anticipated the move, stepped forward, blocked the kick with one hand, and hit his chest, flat palmed, with the other hand, hard. He slid backwards as she stood defiantly, her outstretched hand and arm still there. A smirk came across her face. 'Just like sparring with Lee, but Lee wasn't as obvious.' Zaku chuckled and said "Ok, enough warm up? Good, here's the good stuff...babe." The word 'babe' made Hitomi frown and distracted her slightly to not notice Zaku rushing with a kunai drawn. She dodged the first swipe and drew the kunai she had in the small of her back. Slash met with block again and again from both. Sparks flew from the metal on metal contact. A loud 'chink' rang out as Hitomi's kunai flew from her hand. Zaku made a lunge and thrust the kunai in to... 'A log?!' he thought surprised. Hitomi did a substitution jutsu at the last second. Cheers came from the gallery. Zaku turned to look for the target and got a face full of shinobi hightop as Hitomi's helicopter kick made contact. He went back and growled. "Ok, playtime's over" as he made a hand jutsu.

"Wind Style Art of the Eagle Raptor's Claw Technique!" Hitomi braced herself for the attack. It was one she never heard of before. In the arena, the wind picked up and small dust clouds formed and flew towards Hitomi. She sensed something was wrong. 'Raptor's Claw?' she thought. Suddenly, she tried to make a substitution jutsu but as she did, the shuriken flew out of the dust clouds. It was like Sauske's Dragon's Breath Phoenix Style move, but with dust rather than fire. Two of the four shuriken found their mark. One across her left leg and the other across her right upper arm. Minor wounds a band-aid could fix, but making blood nonetheless. As Zaku laughed, he taunted "Aww, what's wrong? Can't take a little pain? What about when you'll have to fight a rogue. Will the baby cry? Well, baby, will you cry?" In the Hokagi's box, Ryokin was about to call the match off, but Asuka put an arm out and stopped him. "Let's see what she does." she said. Below, in the battlefield, Hitomi thought back to her and Neji's fight and his taunts. She then remembered her oath she made the first day she was here at the Academy. To Zaku she replied "Enough? Hardly. Let's up this match a few notches."

She walked towards him slowly; he postured to defend against her attack. "Ready?" she tauntingly asked. "Bring it!" he replied. The air around her flowed upwards, moving her ponytail around. Her face and eyes changed as she summoned the Byakugan jutsu. Zaku looked at her and uttered "What the..." Before Hitomi and Zaku could move, Masashi dropped down from the gallery between the two. "The match is over." he declared. "What? Why?" Zaku protested. Hitomi still had the jutsu going as Masashi replied, "Because with the jutsu she has being worked right now, she can shut your entire chakra system down in 5 hits. " Damn..." Zaku uttered in astonishment as Masashi turned to Hitomi. "It's over, you can relax. You won...this fight." Hitomi resumed her normal self, looked at a dumbfounded Zaku and softly said to Masashi "Sorry." and bowed. She then left to the gallery. Her friends met her and began asking questions about the fight as Zaku looked at her and pondered 'Who is that and where the hell did she learn that jutsu?'


	6. Squad Five Roll Call!

Chapter Five

" Squad Five Roll Call! "

The room was just a small classroom big enough for about 20 students and a teacher. Hitomi, Yama, and Akina sat around in a happy mood as they had guessed they were chosen to be on the same squad. Akina put her index finger to her chin, looked up, and asked, "I wonder what happened to Chuan?" Yama leaned back in the chair at the student desk and replied, "I'm wondering that too. Did he fail?" Hitomi leaned forward, crossed her arms on the desk, and laid her head on them. "I don't think you fail that test. It's just to see where your skills are. Sort of like an audition." she stated. As they sat there, Hitomi looked at the clock and saw it was 11:30am. She sighed out a "Thirty minutes to go." Yama raised an eyebrow and Akina tapped him on the shoulder. She smiled as she said "Lunch time. Today is a dumpling fest. Eight kinds." Yama smiled and responded with "I forgot Hitomi is becoming the new Dumpling Sensi." A manga abruptly slammed into the side of his head with a thud followed by the thud of him hitting the floor. Akina looked at Hitomi who grinned. Akina held up a stern finger and said "Now now young one. You forgot my teaching. You're supposed to yell the jutsu and then do it." From the floor came a weary "Yea, what she said." Hitomi blushed and said "Ooops. My bad. Sorry." She got up and helped Yama back to his seat as he looked at the manga. It was the latest issue of 'Mirandian Chronicles ™' - an epic saga about the allegedly last soldier of an ancient race, who seeks out the evil army that killed his people and along the way befriends and falls in love with a gnoll female, who happens to be able to fight quite well with weapons. "Ugghh...glad it wasn't the 50th issue. That one is twice as thick." Yama noted as Hitomi giggled.

"Oh Moto?" came from the doorway. All three looked up and saw Chuan looking back smiling. Yama looked at him and said, "No, it's Yama." Chuan walked in, replied, "Like I said, Moto." and grinned. Yama cracked a small grin. Early on, Chuan had began to call Yama 'Moto' because of an inside joke the two shared due to some shared interests. Yama knew he did it for respect, but also to get a humorous rise out of him. Akina stood up and said, almost happily, "So, you're here then?" Chuan nodded, produced a piece of paper. "It says for me to go to this room and meet the other members of Squad Five. So here I am and here you all are as well." Squad Five. They now had at least some recognition instead of just 'student' or 'genin'. Granted, it wasn't much, but as far as all the genin knew, if you got into a squad, it meant you were in for the long haul. Hitomi looked at her teammate and asked, "So, any word on whom our sensi is?" Chuan walked over to a chair, turned it so the back faced them and perched himself on the back of the chair. "Nah. No word. I just hope it isn't Akito Sensi. I hear he's got a thing for explosives and has a personality like Ryokin Sensi." "I wonder if Mikuni Sensi will be ours." Yama quipped. Akina looked at Hitomi for advanced warning of a jutsu but instead got something different. "Well, if she is or does, I wouldn't mind." The boys both looked at her with a look of bewilderment. Sure, Mikuni was good looking, in fact, in a recent unofficial poll, was only second to Hokagi Asuka by two votes (out of 1500 polled...local villagers included), but to hear a girl not make a jealous statement was almost unheard of. "She seems real nice and picked out this outfit for me when I got here, and knows how to keep the boys in line as well." she mused. "She's also very good at disguises and genjutsu." came from the back.

All four turned to look and saw Masashi standing in the back. "Masashi Sensi!" the group said in unison. He was not wearing his crane mask and the class could see his face. For Hitomi, it was the first time she saw him since the day of her 'death'. She noticed he had one ice blue eye and one jade green eye. He had a medical strip along the bridge of his nose and his hair was shaved on the sides, but the front was pulled back to help make the long, just a tad below his shoulders, ponytail. He smiled and asked "So, what's on the agenda for today?" The group blinked and Yama spoke up with "Umm, that's your decision right Sensi?" Masashi looked at him and said "Well, if you want to jump right into training, I guess we could skip going into the village for lunch and going over the various classes ahead of you this year." The squad all reassured him that his idea was far better.

Ten minutes later, they were walking into the village of Gyoza. It was small, about half the size of the Hidden Leaf Village and the main street was abuzz with various street vendors. From roasted chicken on a stick to incense guaranteed to appease the gods to clothing. As small as the village was, on it's Market Street, you could probably find anything. They looked around in awe and pointed out things to one another as Masashi led them to The Happy Yume Grill. They walked in and the staff behind the counter bowed as the owner/head cook yelled out a happy "Masashi my friend! Glad to see you again!" He looked at the squad "Oh, new trackers?" Masashi stopped and pointed to the kids "Yes Hiro, these are my new students." Hiro looked them over and asked, "You will train well yes?" Akina replied "Of course. We have Masashi Sensi as a teacher." Hiro guffawed, looked at Masashi, and said "Ahh..innocence. If they only knew." Chuan gulped at that as Masashi replied, "We'll be out on the deck ok?" Hiro acknowledged and said a server would be out shortly. The group walked through a beaded doorway and outside to a small wooden deck that overlooked a river. On the other side of the river was the main Admin building. They took their seats and Hitomi asked, "What do they serve here sensi?" Masashi looked, smiled, and said "Anything you want. Seems I got Hiro out of some bad trouble years ago and he decided to repay me by letting my students and I eat for free here. Just be sure to tip the waitstaff." "Umm...sensi?" Yama asked. Masashi looked at him, as Yama continued, "Aren't we suppose to be wearing our masks?" Masashi leaned back and said "Good point. Ok, Lesson One. When on a mission, or training outside of campus, not counting this village, you have to wear a mask. In your case, you all will be wearing balaclavas. Second year students and up get actual tracker masks, and on the balaclavas? Nothing tacky or gaudy ok? Nothing says 'Here I am!' as a hot pink balaclava with lime green accents." The squad snickered as the server came out to get their orders. Hitomi shyly looked up at him and asked "Umm, sensi? What about your mask? The crane looking one?" Masashi looked at her, leaned back, and replied, "That my dear, is an answer left for another day."

"And then after our boat crashed ashore, we were found by some locals." Chuan said. He was recanting his tale of how he got to these lands. Two years after his birth, he and his parents used a boat to get here. "Anyhoo...long story short, Hayaku Sensi came to the village, killed a rogue shinobi, found me and learned mother and father had died in the fighting. Years later, he came back and recruited me." Hitomi looked transfixed at the tale as she ate her steamed vegetable dumplings. Akina crossed her arms and said "Well, with all respect Chuan, and not trying to up you, my tale is a bit shorter and I guess you all can hear why or cant they Sensi?" Masashi nodded towards her and she began "Well, simply, it was 2 years ago. A rogue shinobi was fleeing some trackers and got into our village. It was a rainy day and at that time, my father was raising me alone. Mom had died 10 years prior. He fought some trackers, knocked out a few, and was killed by the rogue. The shinobi then turned to Mikuni who was injured ready to kill her." Masashi interrupted with "She was a chunin at the time" Akina nodded and continued. "Mikuni looked into my eyes like if she was saying 'I'm going to die, don't look'. Nevertheless, I got angry and that's when it happened. " The trio leaned closer as Yama asked, "What happened?" "My chakra built up inside and began to come out of my hands like they were electrified. I yelled out in anger and put my hands in the large puddle of water the rogue was in and my hands discharged the chakra." she said.

All three leaned in closer and in unison asked "And???" She leaned back and said, "They only found one of his tabi. The jutsu came to be called Chain Lighting Style Northern Dragon Technique." All leaned back with "ooohhs" and "ahhhhs" Yama looked at Hitomi and asked "And you?" Before Hitomi could answer, Akina piped in with "You saw the jutsu she did at the Interview right? There's your reason why. A tracker with that kind of jutsu that can stop the flow of chakra would be a damn good tracker." "Oh, I see. You're right, that is a valuable jutsu." Yama replied. Hitomi was a bit relieved to not tell her sad tale of betrayal and her dying...almost literally. She had decided the first day, that tale would be buried until the right moment in the distant future. Yama went with his tale. It was simple, nothing flashy. His grandfather was a tracker, so the academy skipped a generation and 'grandfathered' him in. "But I'm still going to train and act like I was really chosen like you all. No special treatment or anything." He stated. All three nodded and understood. After looking at the clock, the three decided it was time to go, so the group made their way up front.

As they approached the door, Yama, Chuan, and Akina, put some yen bills into a tip jar. Hitomi pulled out a small bunny looking coin purse and was about to dump her change into it but Hiro stopped her and softly said, "It's alright. You can get it next time." "But I..." Hitomi started but Hiro interrupted and said, "You're on my Good List. You're one of the few that eat more than one serving of my dumplings." Hitomi smiled and replied, "Well, they were very good, the best I've had." Hiro stood tall and shouted "Hear that you swine?! The cute girl said MY dumplings were the BEST she's ever had!" as he pointed his spatula at the diners inside and ranted more "So if you're going to just sit here and drink all my sake, then get some dumplings too dammit!" Hitomi giggled and winked at Hiro. She waved 'bye' and Hiro just beamed a big smile at her. When she got outside, Yama asked, "What was all the noise about?" Hitomi smiled, put her hands behind her back, closed her eyes, and felt the sun warm her face as she walked away. "Oh, just helping Hiro with some advertising."


	7. Tracking History

**Chapter 6 **

**"Tracking History"**

Akina and Hitomi were walking to the main teaching facility because today, they were to sit in the classroom with the other genin and learn more about the trackers and the history of the secretive group. As they chatted about what they saw a few days ago in the village, from around a corner came Yama and Chuan. The group continued to walk to class doing the usual things: Yama acting broodish, Hitomi taking in the sights and Akina whumping on Chuan for some comment or another. As they walked into the classroom, Hitomi was taken a bit back to the first day she entered the classroom in the Hidden Leaf Village. Granted, this time there was no Naruto trying to impress Sakura by accidently kissing Sauske, or Tenten talking about how good Tsunade is and in her opinion, is the best shinobi ever, or Lee trying to impress Sakura with cheesy lines that kind of bordered on chivalry. No, this time the room was filled with people from all over. Though no one talked of what village they came from, one could guess by attitude and how they handled themselves. The group took some seats near the middle but to the right side of the room and settled down for the class. A bell in the hallway rang; the class began to get quiet, and in walked a jonin. Toshio Oshi was a jonin tracker who excelled in both the placement and detection of traps but today, he was the history teacher for the genin. He pulled out a chair, wheeled it around with the chair back to the class, and sat down in it facing the class. "Today, we're going to go over the history of trackers an answer some questions you might have of those who are tasked to train you."

The lesson talked of how a band of shinobi, from a long forgotten village that was destroyed, banded together to make sure that shinobi that left the service of their village, were sought after and killed. It was because of one who turned against their village, that all were slaughtered except for them. Earlier, they were on a mission a day's journey from the village when tragedy struck down every man, woman and child in what was a peaceful village. They spent a week finding the traitor shinobi and when found, they quickly executed him. They were the first trackers. A few villages that were allied with their former village sent a handful of willing shinobi to learn from them as well as help create a better system of training to see that further incidents of treason could be avoided. This had happened over 400 years ago. The academy was built within 50 years of its inception and since then, there had been nine hokagis. Many wondered why so many and it was pointed out that not only did time play a factor, but some rogues through the years, had actually banded together to assassinate the hokagi to induce chaos at the Academy and possibly bring it's downfall.

"So why again are we a fulcrum?" was asked from the back of the class. Toshio sensi smiled and replied "Because, if it were not for trackers, then shinobi with vital secret jutsus from their villages, could go rogue and sell the secrets to the highest bidder. Imagine, if you will, a single village, a small number of shinobi, and all the shinobi possessing the knowledge of 1000 secret, and forbidden jutsus. No, we are here to see that a day like that never happens." Another hand rose up. This time from a genin that Hitomi remembered was playing Shinobi Soccer © back on her first day at the academy. "Sensi? What if the village was benevolent? Wouldn't that be more helpful, than hurtful?" Toshio shook his head and replied, "No, only because it was foretold centuries ago that if a day came forth, for good or evil, the ground would split and the bowels of hell itself, would spill forth every imaginable demon ever created by chaos itself. THAT is a day I don't think mankind wants to happen." The rest of the time in class, questions ranged from what to expect when they became chunin, what rogues were actually like but one question made Toshio smile when asked. "Sensi? What's this so called Rice Festival coming up in the village?" He crossed his arms, smiled, and began.

200 years prior, there had been drought in the area and a temple priestess, angered, went out and for three days, she chewed out the gods as if they were wayward husbands. On the morning of the fourth day, she raised a fist and yelled forth that they didn't care about their so-called children. This was answered by a thunderous clash of thunder that shook even the Academy's stone walls, and for the next week, it rained. Not enough to flood, but enough to keep the ground wet and sloppy. After the rains, the fields sprang forth rice and since then, even when all fields around their own were dry and barren, theirs grew rice. The priestess kept this in mind and as a huge symbol of respect, vowed that as long as their village grew rice, in times of need, villages elsewhere would get food they needed. Because of the Academy, no bandits ever tried to steal. "Why should they?" people answered as they pointed out that to do so, would be like the old tale of the goose that laid the golden eggs and bandits knew this. From that time on, they village celebrated the three days of rain that made their rice fields and held a big festival. Everything made from rice was available from paper to pudding to wine to jewelry where a person's name was written on a grain of rice.

The bell rang and the class was let out. Various jonin met their charges and led them off for further training. Masashi was talking to Akito Murata, a jonin that seemed to like explosives more than the average person. "Ahhh...the fearsome foursome have arrived." he joyfully said to Akito. The squad moved towards their teacher as he asked "So, learn alot today?" There were nods from the group as they began to walk down the hallway to the outside. Moments later, while walking towards the woods, Masashi looked at Hitomi. "What's wrong kiddo?" Hitomi looked around and softly asked, "May I ask you something sensi? Something in private?" Masashi blinked a bit and before he could answer Akina interrupted with "Umm, shouldn't Mikuni sensi be the one you need to talk to Hitomi?" She blushed as Masashi looked nervous. "No no..it's not that I need to talk about." Masashi looked relieved and answered, "Sure, we can talk. You three head on up ahead. We'll catch up." The other genin left as Masashi leaned against a tree and Hitomi fiddled with her fingers. "You know," he began "you should really work on being less shy and more assertive. Do that, and you'll excel even greater than you can imagine." Hitomi blushed and answered "Sensi? Why is your mask different?" Masashi looked and sighed. "Hitomi, one of these days, you might be able to find out why yourself without asking anyone, but if that day doesn't come by graduation day, then I will tell you why and you'll then understand also why I am so apprehensive about discussing it. Trust me, it's worth the wait."


	8. Weekend Market : Tag! You're it!

**Chapter 7**

**" Weekend Market : Tag! You're It! "**

It had been a month since their first venture into the village and since then, the squad made an effort to go at least once a day if able. Even though the food was free at both the cafe and cafeteria, Hiro's food was by far better. It was morning and Hitomi was walking towards the cafe. The streets were bursting with activity as people were hanging up streamers, paper lanterns, and general decorations that were festival like. On weekends, in general, the village has vendors come in and set up shop selling goods from everywhere, yet, once a month, there is a large gathering, usually at the end of the month. On that weekend, the vendors almost double in size and the customers, people 'window shopping' and everyone else, tripled in size. The weekend markets usually drew large crowds and was fun to see who was from where. It also was a chance for Hitomi to go clothes shopping. Earlier, Akina had shown interest in going and suggested the two have a 'girl's day' and go shopping. As she walked to the cafe, she glanced about to see what was set up already. Hitomi had some money saved up. Trackers got a weekly allowance and though not large, it was enough to get away and at least do something. A previous hokagi decided to do this because he realized that trackers, with all their skills and training and various jutsus, were very dangerous cooped up in the academy and not going out. Of course, he also instituted that the allowance be paid back, in amounts the tracker could afford as well as accepting barter for work. Hitomi found out that some of the departments needed help and got some of her money from odd jobs in the cafeteria, the administration building, and the taijutsu gym. Of course, big money was to be found in missions.

Hitomi sat down as Yama drank some of Hiro's sister-in-law's special "Wakey Wakey ©" blend of morning tea as he worked on a scroll. "Just toast and juice please." she said to the server who commented that her daughter was beginning to grow her hair like Hitomi's. She pondered on this as she ate. Since coming to the Academy, she had begun to crawl out from behind the wall she built up for so long. She figured that this was because of how the others in the Hidden leaf Village treated her and that was only because Neji was imposing enough to when he said Hitomi (Hinata at that time) was a waste, they believed him rather than judging for themselves. She didn't hold a grudge against them because. A few treated her ok besides the soon-to-be-legendary Knuckleheaded Ninja himself, like Ino, Sakura and Tenten. She relaxed deeper into the chair, bringing her legs up and sitting cross-legged in the chair. "You look relaxed." came from behind. Without looking, Hitomi replied, "I heard you walk in through the front door. Morning Sensi." Yama smiled and continued his work. Masashi walked over and peered over Yama's shoulder. The young tracker had done basic sketches of figures fighting. One figure would use a familiar shinobi move and the other was defending/responding, except, Yama was trying to figure out newer ways to counter moves. Masashi's eyes glinted at this surprise and sat down where his breakfast was placed before him. "You were not noticed?" he asked the two, meaning their trip to the cafe. "Even if we were, I doubt Hiro would let them back here..." Yama started. "Let alone not pay for their meal." Hitomi finished. He knew the squad wasn't becoming spoiled but actually enjoying the quiet time between classes so they could meditate on what needed to be improved. Masashi looked at Hitomi and smiled. Hitomi looked up from deep thought and looked at Masashi.

"What is it sensi?" Hitomi asked.

"You've changed."

"Changed? How so?"

"Well, when we first checked on you around the time you had that 'get the scrolls' challenge, you were all mousy, quiet and meek." he replied and continued. "Now, you've actually become a bit more self assured and are more sociable. I'm impressed." Hitomi sipped her juice and answered, "Might be the new environment affecting me sensi. A world of negativity brings a person down." Masashi nodded because he knew of her old problems as Hinata. "But you sill have to work on your self confidence with your skills. Do that, and a whole new world opens for you." he pointed out. She pondered on this as she drank..

Yama looked up as Akina and Chuan walked in. They were in yet another one of their grand debates. "So, what is it this time? Princess Moon is far better than the cyborg bounty hunter Juanna Feelit? Or is it how one space battleship modeled after a WW2 battleship is better than one that can turn into a huge robot?" Chuan looked at Yama and replied "Worse...who makes a better couple." "And we know that Captain Ayumi of the mobile space battleship Odessa and the dashing pilot Lt. Hunter Rickson would make the cutest couple." Akina proclaimed. Before they could continue, Masashi cleared his throat. "Now that you're all here, I have an assignment for two of your classes rolled into one. Tomorrow is the village's Weekend Market and tomorrow you will practice not only deception but also escape and evasion techniques." They all looked at him and Akina asked "Erm, how so sensi?" He smiled and calmly told them "You all will enter the village from four different points. Your mission is to disguise yourselves as best as possible while at the same time find your three other squad mates. If you find them," he held up a small paintball "you'll shoot them with a paintball marker. Think of it like...shinobi style tag." Their minds had already begun to ponder how to disguise themselves as he continued with the rules. "When three members are eliminated, the round is over and we use a different color. When the rounds are over, whoever got hit the least amount of times, wins." Chuan began to dance side-step while asking "Oh oh! Wins what sensi?" Masashi looked bemused as he replied "The winner gets to supervise the losers as they wash the jonin's clothes for that day." Looks of surprise hit all three, not because they could glean information that might have been left in pockets, but because who knew what the jonin did when not around the genin or chunin. "Oh, I almost forgot. Be sure you know it's one of the squad you're about to tag. If you tag a civilian, ten points gets deducted from your overall score for each civilian." Masashi added. The rest of the day, the squad roamed the village gathering information for their class on Intelligence gathering. Finding sniper and ambush spots, who did things at the same time each day, etc because tomorrow, though a game, it was to be a real test of skills.

Akito Murata was a jonin at the Tracker Academy and today, he had given his squad the day off so he could go shopping in the village. Once a month, when able, he shopped the various stores to disguise his real purpose - to buy explosives. Many a jonin had commented that Akito was to explosives like Juriya was to beautiful women. In other words, he loved things that went BOOM. Various welcomes came from the vendors scattered about Marketplace Row, the main street where vendors from the village and surrounding area set up shop on weekends. Akito also liked coming on days like this because it felt like a festival. A sultry "Ok Akito!" came from one side. As he turned his head, he saw a trio of women all dressed seductively. He smiled a coy, yet lecherous smile because even though there were no prostitutes in the village, some women preferred the company of Trackers. The women believed that if the Trackers offered protection when needed, they (the women) would offer...services. "My my my. What has the day brought to my eyes this morning?" he began as he strolled towards them. "Ahhh, I see a trio of lovely ladies who think they might have something to offer a respectable


	9. Tiger Tiger Burning Bright

**Chapter 9**

**Tiger Tiger Burning Bright**

It had been a month since the incident with Hiyubi and Hitomi was in the taijutsu gym working out. The wooden training dummy was made of ironwood and reinforced with a jutsu that made it even more harder to break, but Hitomi was hitting it like she knew she would be the one to break it. Her fists flew in a fury as she practiced her Hyuga Style Taijutsu. Her fists started to bleed and pain was becoming more apparent as she continued. 'I will not be meek and timid in a fight ever again!' she told herself forcefully. She thought not of how Hiyubi and his men were thinking of violating her and Akina's bodies,

her fist slamming into the hard wood, her knuckles cracking

but what they had done to the villagers that stood up against them.

her forearm slamming against the dowel hard so it shook even the baseplate that held the aid to the floor

Of the senseless deaths at the rogue's hand.

her palm hitting the wooden column so hard, the pain shot through her arm, her body and into her foot

Of the children that never got to experience their first crush

she screamed out loud and hit the wood hard with her fist flowed by a loud crack

Hitomi stood there, her fist still on the wood, and blood beginning to drip down the decades old training dummy. The other trackers in the gym mutely looked at her wondering what had happened. Akito sensi walked over looked at Hitomi and then at her hand. "I think you need to go to the infirmary Hitomi. Your hand is broken." He put a caring hand to her shoulder trying to gently ease her out of the combat frame of mind she was in but she brushed it off and stomped out of the gym.

"But it didn't have three leaves, I swear!" the genin said to Mai. Mai Ryomou was the head nurse. she was about Masashi's age and had once actually got to meet, though very briefly, Lady Tsunade. She vowed after that meeting, what Tsunade was to the shinobi, she would be to the trackers, an expert healer. "It's poison ivy and next time, don't be in a rush to not check the leaves." she told the young tracker as she applied calamine lotion to one of his buttocks. As she did and he grumbled, a bloody hand was thrust into her face."I think it's broken."was said from behind her. Startled, she stood up and looked behind her to see Hitomi standing there holding the injured hand out and not shedding a tear. She dismissed the now embarrassed genin with poison ivy and tended to Hitomi. She cleaned the blood off and examined the hand. "And how did this happen?" she asked. Hitomi just simply replied "I hit the training dummy a bit too hard." Mai looked at her quizzically and said "This is going to hurt." as she quickly set a broken finger back into place. Hitomi didn't even wince. "Ok, what is it?" Mai asked "Boys? Because I can tell you, boys are like that now, but most become more mature when they grow up." Hitomi looked away and said "No, it's not about a boy." Mai blinked and began to wrap the fingers up. As she did, she noticed that Hitomi was holding back tears. "You know, if you want to cry because of the pain, then it's ok. Even the bravest trackers shed a tear when they have alot of pain." Hitomi shot a glance at Mai, tears now flowing and replied "Why? Why did the entire village have to die? Why the children? How can someone be so evil?" Mai blinked. She had heard about how some trackers had found a village razed to the ground and the entire population killed. "I'm sure someone survived the.." she began but Hitomi interrupted with "No one did. I know, I was there. I saw the charred skeletons, smelled the scent of death on the air, tasted the ash in my mouth. I was there dammit!" She then lunged at Mai and wrapped her arms around the female tracker and cried and cried. Mai simply comforted her as best


	10. The Filler Chapter

**Chapter 10**

**The Filler Chapter**

'So Tora, you're a tiger spirit right?' Hitomi thought. ' A? No child, more like THE tiger spirit. Why? ' came the reply. Hitomi smiled, looked at her mask on the mantelpiece and thought

'And tigers are related to cats correct?'

' Yes. '

'So You can make me agile as a cat?'

' Gah, yes. Cats, tigers, pumas, panthers,felines overall are very agile. Now about your training... '

But Tora was interrupted as Hitomi ran as fast as she could out her open doorway and towards the railing. Her room was 3 floors up and she wanted to test a theory. She leaped forward and as she did, she heard Tora yelling at her. If anyone had seen the what happened, they wouldn't remember Hitomi smiling like she's never smiled before, or her cute laugh, or the fact she leaped up and landed on a 2 inch wide railing and crouched there perfectly balanced, but instead that her eyes were glowing softly. As she walked along the railing, she decided to do a cartwheel and then a flip like a gymnast. As she did, she giggled with delight. ' Yes yes yes. You can do these things with my help and hopefully after you train real hard, you'll do it without my help. ' Tora said in a stern father-like manner. She got down, closed her door and then looked at the railing once more. As Tora sighed in her head, she leaped back onto the railing and began to run down it. Hitomi jumped from the railing she was on and landed on the railing along the stairs and surfed it to the bottom, much to the amusement of some peers. She ran smiling down the walkway of the grounds heading towards the new genjutsu gym because today she and the squad were getting not only weapons training, but Mikuni was going to be there as well and she had something to show her.

"I don't know, seriously. Maybe and maybe not." Masashi said while sitting cross legged. He, Mikuni, Akito and Ryokin were before Hokagi Asuka discussing a situation. Mikuni, leaning against the wall, tilted her head and asked her fellow jonin "So you're unsure if Hitomi is ready for her spirit of the tiger?" Masashi looked down at his tabi and replied "What I am saying is that I don't know if she's mature enough for this responsibility. Yes, I acknowledge that the spirits overall have the final word, but let's consider how she was at the shinobi school over in Konohagakure Village. She was meek, soft spoken, her leadership skills were laking more than Akito's restraint around explosives..." "Hey!" Akito protested, and Masashi raised and hand and finished "No offense friend, but for Hitomi, emotionally she has a way to go. It might not be the right time." Asuka sat and pondered this. A silence fell over the room as Ryokin shifted his weight as he sat. "What does Crane say about this?" she asked. "He says one's destiny can be ignored for only so long before one has to accept it." the jonin replied. Asuka pondered more on this answer. Ryokin piped up with "What about the Hiyubi incident? It was her first real taste of combat outside of a learning facility."Masashi sighed and replied "She let herself get into an almost mortal situation. Had Yama not cut his head off, then we would probably be talking about another shinobi. She hesitated and dropped her defenses." "I remember another shinobi that once dropped his defenses by a distraction and now wears the scar as a reminder." Mikuni said from the back. "We're not talking about your former heart throb Kakashi here Mikuni." Ryokin shot back. "But, she makes a point. Look how well Kakashi has done since his genin days. Hitomi might be the same way." Askua added. Ryokin gruffed as Askua took a drink of tea. She looked up at the others and dismissed them "Except for you Masashi. Stay. We have something else to discuss." The other left and Masashi kept sitting where he was for the past hour. "What of the others?" she asked. Masashi looked at her with a raised eyebrow."In regards to what m'lady? he asked.

"Spirits and the prophecy"

"We might have to initiate the specialized training if we know they are the ones."

"So a trip then?"

"No, not yet because it's still too early. Let me at least get some missions under their belts. If one or more die, then we know they aren't the ones."

Half an hour after their discussion, Masashi was strolling down the path towards the fountain and statue in the main Admin Quad. He felt the gentle and cool breeze on his face and remembered his days in the past as a young genin and how we longed for days like today. He looked over at some benches and saw Mikuni, her squad and his squad all eating bonto box lunches, laughing and enjoying each other's company. 'Enjoy the days like this as much as possible.' he thought to them. ' Why the sadness? ' Crane asked. Masashi sighed and replied 'Because when they graduate to chunin level, there wont be days like this and those will be replaced by days of two man teams and missions where one can get killed.'

' Well, a tracker, shinobi, hokagi or even a normal human knows it's days are numbered and death can come at anytime. Why fear it when one can accept the fact and face death with no fear? '

'It's not that, it's that the further they go in training, the smaller the group. Trackers, in the end,work alone and sadly, we humans are communal types. We long for company. That's the rub.'

' And you think we spirits don't long for companionship? '

'I meant no offense.'

' None taken '

"Eeeew, monkfish sashimi wrapped in kelp. Bleeech!" Chuan announced. Akina giggled and deftly nabbed the fish from his bonto box with her chopsticks. "Hey!" he protested, but she gave him an inari roll in exchange. "I admire you all." came from behind. everyone looked and saw Masashi smiling. "Admire us? Why sensi?" Hanzo, from Mikuni's squad, asked. Masashi smiled and replied "Because knowing the job you all are training for, you still take time out to enjoy the simple things in life. A sunny day, blue sky, bonto boxes with friends." A bonto box was then pushed in front of his face by Mikuni "Oh we didn't forget about you oh great brooding one." He took the box, opened it and commented "Huh, tuna rolls with almond cookies. You remembered." Mikuni smiled and replied "Well if I didn't, you'd give me a guilt trip."


	11. Enter The Crane

**Chapter 11**

**Enter The Crane**

Masashi looked out at the sunset. His mind wandered to recent past events and as it did, he heard Crane ask ' Remember our first sunset? ' Masashi smiled and replied 'Yes I do. Has it been almost 20 years?'

"C'mon Masashi! You're holding us up!" Mai cried out. The trackers were now in advanced training as chunin. The squad - Masashi, Mai, Mikuni and Akito - had gone on a few missions already with their sensi Sena. He was a good sensi in that he taught them to think 'outside the box' and look at every angle before doing an action. Sometimes, the most needed action is the simpilest. A young Masashi, having just turned 13, caught up ith his squad "Sorry guys,my tabi was comming off." Akito put his hands in his pockets, looked

away and quipped "What next? Your pants falling down?" Mikuni giggled but Mai replied without missing a beat "Ooer! Can I be there when that happens?" Masashi blushed as Mikuni gasped in mock fright and then giggled more. The squad began walking down the pathway towards their sensi, who was sitting on a bench. When they arrived, he smiled and began with "Ok, that taijutsu workout this morning was pretty good. So you guys ready for lunch?" The squad all smiled and replied "Yes" in various ways. "oh almost forgot. Mikuni? I have aletter for you from someone named..Kakura, no wait...Kakashi. Here you go." and he handed Mikuni a letter. Akito and Mai, in unison, piped in with "Oooer...a letter from a boy!" Mikuni gave them a look and Akito stood straight and said in a different voice "My Dearest Mikuni, how I miss your sweetrolls that are as hard as rocks. I also miss the short skirts you wear all the time." Masashi smiled as Mai added "Dear Kakashi, How I long to be in your arms and to be able to hold your long, hard...kunai." Masashi and Sena bith laughed but Akito and Mai got a very angry Mikuni in their faces "He's not like that you idiots!" She calmed down and then said mature like "He's a shinobi at the school in Konohagakure. He's going to be a legendary sonin like Tsunade." Mai stuck her tongue out at Mikuni as Akito merely commented "What? Trackers not good enough for you?" "Ok ok,no more fooling around with Mikuni." Sena began. He put his hand on her head and added "If she's found a boy she likes, then that's good. Just remember, all the teasing you do now, she gets to do when you find someone you like."and with that, they went to the cafe for some lunch.

Hours later, they were on the road heading southeast from the Academy. Their mission was to make contact with an informant to get info on a low level rogue. This was to be a C Class mission and their third. Mai put her hands behind her head as they walked and commented "I wish we got better missions because I could use more money." Sena looked at her and asked "Expensive lifestyle to support?" The others chuckled but Mai closed her eyes and replied smartly "Actually, it's to get some more books, scrolls and supplies for my training. I want to be a Tracker and a medical shinobi, kind of like Lady Tsunade." "Who's she?" Akito asked her. Before Mai could answer, Sena said "She's a sonin from the Hidden Leaf Village and probably one of the best medical shinobi around." He looked at Mai and added "Some big shoes to fill there Mai. Think you can do it?" She smiled and replied "Definatly before Masashi can master Tracker style taijutsu." Akito and Mikuni laughed as Masashi looked down and replied quietly "Not my fault I'm a bit slow." "Now now kids, Masashi is right. It's not his fault his agility isnt up to your levels. Remember, he had a hard life growing up." Masashi looked up and saw Sena sensi in front of him, bent down to look at him eye level as he added "And you're improving each day Masashi. Good job." Masashi cracked a smile and they all continued to walk down the path. The village was now within sight of the group.

The village was a typical one. Non descript and, well, ordinary. People went about doing their jobs as well as talking about the day's events of prior to keep local gossip up. As the team walked into the village, Sena spied a ramen shop and suggested they go there first. They sat down and the genin eagerly ate up their ramen bowls as Sena talked in a corner with a shady looking woman. He nodded and walked over to the team. "Ok, finish up, I know where the mark is." As they finished up, Mai bowed to the shopkeeper and said thanks to him. As he smiled, Akito piped up with "C'mon slow poke!" She turned and smartly replied "It's always best to thank storekeepers when you not only get good service but also especially when you're not from their town." Mikuni added with "Besides, we might come back here years from now and that guy wont remember you, but will remember the cute shinobi that thanks him and bowed to him." The girls giggled as Akito stood puzzled. They caught up with Sena and Mikuni asked "Where's Masashi?" "He's up ahead checking for an ambush by that old building overgrown with ivy." their sensi replied. Up ahead, they could barely pick out Masashi as he was expertly camouflaged with the ivy covered walls. Sena saw a signal and moved the team forward.

'Just a bit more closer' Gui thought as he held the small string. It was attached to a detonator a few meters away at the base of the wall where he spied a young tracker concealing himself. Gui was waiting for the rest of the team to get closer.

As the team walked closer, Masashi began walking towards them, but something caught his eye. He looked down and saw an olive drab colored string. His mind worked and within a nanosecond his eyes grew wide as his hand quickly threw his shuriken at his team. As the deadly stars hit the ground in front of Sena, the sensi looked up and saw his pupil look down and then turn and run. He also turned and grabbed the rest of the squad and lunged for the ground. As Mai was about to protest her sensi's hand on her left breast, an explosion rocked the area. Mai looked at the source and only saw flames and a hole erupting from the ground as well as her teammate disappearing. "Masashi!" she tried to yell over the explosion. As the flames quickly subsided, Sena looked up from his position atop the others. His flak jacket had stopped some shrapnel, but the larger rocks from the ground left bruises. He looked around the rundown, roofless building and could only find his team under him...as well as advancing shinobi.

Darkness. The kind that seems to absorb sound, yet all Masashi could hear was a ringing in his ears as well as a wet feeling over most of his body. He tried to open his eyes, but only one opened, and in doing so, caused a great deal of pain. Though blurry, his sight revealed that most of his body had been burnt by the explosion and aside from the various small open cuts, there was part of a tree branch impailed through his chest. In shock, all he could think was 'Where was there a tree near the explosion?'. From the darkness came a strange figure. It was an old man who could only be described as being 'as old as dirt', yet he had a beard and mustache like those in the East, but wore strange robes. The robes were like those of monks in the lands near the Hidden Leaf Village, but also of Eastern origin. The man held something in his hand, but Masashi couldnt see what it was with his one good eye. "So young one, you seem to be dying." Masashi tried to talk but heard only a gargling noise. He quickly thrust his palm across his throat and felt wetness. "Yes, you should die in moments from your wounds." the man said as he got closer. When he was within reach, Masashi grabbed the man's arm with his charred hand. The pain shot through his body as if he was hit by lightning. The man cocked his ancient head to one side and asked "Truthfully, because I can tell if you lie to me, if you had a second chance, would you fight the so called good fight?" Masashi tried to speak, but coughed up blood that didnt come out his mouth but from between his fingers around his throat. In a panic state, he nodded his head in a 'yes' fashion. The man smiled and replied "Good. By the way, this will hurt a bit." the man said as his hand came up and slammed something against Masashi's face. Pain ripped through his body making muscles contract and his body arch. instinct told him to scream in pain and as he did, he heard the gurgling that suddenly became a bit more quiet and then suddenly he heard his voice scream out and echo in the cavern he was in. He sat up and looked around. He was in a small cave that had a basic altar off to one side. He looked to ask the man what happened but saw no one. He looked up and saw the opening the explosion made. Light came down in a heavenly beam and seemed to engulf him. As he stood, he realized he actually felt better and could see out both eyes. He looked at his body and saw torn clothing but no injuries. ' Later we will discuss what just happened. Instead, go now and save your comrades ' was heard in his head. He looked around and said out loud "How do I get up there? The ceiling is domed." Again, in his head he heard a sigh and ' Take a leap of faith so to say. '

Akito was injured and out cold. Mai screamed off to one side as a kunai sliced her midsection. Sena had a bad feeling about this and silently prayed for something to help out. A blur came from one side and then in front of him. He suddenly realized it was Masashi, but instead of his tracker balcalva, he wore a mask shaped like a crane's face. Masashi then charged three shinobi and with lightning fast reflexes, slit the throats of all three. As their bodies hit the ground, he looked at Mai and asked "You ok?" She nodded and then did a double-take. "Masashi?" she asked in disbelief. He pulled a kunai and held it underhanded, spun aroun and blocked a katana strike aimed at him. "Bad move." he growled as his weapon arm extended and the attacker fell looking like a Pez Dispenser. Masashi then attacked more as Sena watched on. Mikuni was hurt and he was doing his best to attend to her wounds. When the fight cleared, the attackers were either dead or in retreat. Masashi strode over to his sensi and looked at Mikuni. "How is she?" he asked. Sena looked worried and replied "Worse off than you seem to be and you were at ground zero of an explosion." Masashi knelt down and held out a hand that began to glow with chakra energy. He slammed it to her chest and before Sena and the others could ask what he was doing, Mikuni's body arched and fell limp. Masashi stood up and kept looking at her. A cough became two coughs and finally a weak "W-what happened?" from Mikuni. Sena looked at her and replied "You were badly hurt, but Masashi, he..."

Laughter from below brought the now older and wiser Masashi out of his thinking of days past. He looked down and saw members of Mikuni's team walking by. 'Probably heading to town.' he thought. He turned around to lean back on the railing and saw Mikuni before him holding a plate. "You missed dinner." she said to him with a smile. He smiled back and walked towards her. As they sat down, he wondered how Hitomi's life and the others will change if and when they find their spirits.


	12. Tracker FAQ

**Face the FAQs**

_What is Tracker?_

Tracker is a spin-off fanfic series based off the Cartoon Network version of Naruto, starting when Neji and Hinata had their fight and Hinata got her ass whooped. (yes...I know Hinata survives in the series...but this is a "What if..." scenerio)

_-Why Hinata?_

Easy...in the Naruto series, both Neji and Hinata have the inate ability called Byakugan. In a sense, that's a good trait for a Tracker to have (shut down a shinobi's chakra system), and since in the Cartoon Network version the viewers are left hanging on her fate, Hinata was chosen. Later on, in at least 2 crossovers, we'll see how she's changed and what's going on in the Naruto-verse for timeframe references.

_-Ok,ok...what's a Tracker?_

Trackers, per the 15 second explaination Kakshi gives, are shinobi trained to track down and kill rogue shinobi. Shinobi have with them knoweldge that other clans might want and that their clan doesnt want others to have (like Byakugan) so Trackers hunt down the rogues, kill them and dispose of the bodies. In the fanfics, it has been defined more clearly adding that the trackers are, in a way, the fulcrum that helps the balance of power in the shinobi world. Imagine if the Hidden Sand Village got ahold of all the secrets of all the other villages...then the 'balance of power' would greatly tip in their favor. There is also another reason, but that wont be discussed until a way later fanfic chapter.

_-What's with the crane mask?_

Well, as Masashi keeps telling Hitomi, that's for later. I will say this, it plays an important part for the storyline and when finally explained, some will think the fanfic series "jumped the shark" but in fact, it's just a smller part of a larger picture in the actual Naruto-verse (hint - it deals with Naruto, the Nine Tailed Fox and a battle royale that if ever put on the screen, the battle clip would make non-anime fans become otaku and Shonen Jump would have to dedicate two entire issues, front and back, to just the battle...yes THAT epic...but that comes much much later...like at the end.)

_-I still dont understand why you picked Hinata instead of someone better like Sauske or Lee. Hinata is a wuss!_

Look deeper into the reasons...Sauske is essential to Naruto's development as a shinobi (and character), Lee probably has a bit of fate/destiny planned already for him (that green jumpsuit keeps popping up) and Hinata a wuss? Sure, she starts out a bit meekish, but in her fight with Neji, Naruto's cheers gave her more courage, sadly too late though, but in Tracker, you'll see her character develop more. Become more assured of herself, more assertive and basically better (and she gets a new outfit as well!) and dont forget her Byakugan. That is a powerful asset (as previously atated)...Ok ok ok! And out of her, Sakura, Tenten and Ino, she's the cutest and has the most potentional (IMHO) for bigger and better development.

_-Who are these others with her?_

Well, since the first chapter, I've introduced everyone already, but here's a recap :

-Yama : a Sauske type tracker genin. "Sauske type" in the sense of how he stands and presents himself, but we're also seeing he's more relaxed than the "brooding one" Sakura fawns over.

-Akina : basially, I wanted to make a tracker genin that is part goth, part raver, and mostly part 'typical-innocent-girl-who-isnt-innocent' (think Nene from Bubblegum Crisis : Tokyo 2040 mixed with Raven from Teen Titans and a dash of Koname from Inu Yasha)

-Chuan : born in "the Far West" (think China hint hint), he came to the lands when he was young, lost his parents and became a tracker. His origins have a deep puprpose in the future storyline (and a humorous meeting with Tenten) as well as a comedy relief type and a reason why he was chosen with no real Shinobi expierence.

_-__China? Tenten?Wait..what?_

Just keep following the fanfics. There's some much wanted stories comming up...

_-I'm writing a fanfic and was wondering, where do you get the names for your characters?_

I dont know how others do it, but I pick names from anime or manga I've seen/read. Examples : Hinata is renamed Hitomi and that name was from the character from Appleseed who has some traits like Hinata. Her last name, Negari, is from Martian Sucessor Nadesico for a certain rich playboy type. Chuan because I needed a Chinese sounding name, Akina and Akito from Martian Sucessor Nadesico, Masashi from the name of the creator of Naruto, etc...Yama is interesting though...his was orginally inspired from the Akira character Yamma, but I dropped one "m" so he and Chuan could have an inside joke when Chuan calls him Moto. (Yamamoto) Other names, either I look in mangas/anime and use one person's first name and another's last name or I try to make a name from the English/Japanese dictionay I have and I'd like to make a note for those who speak Japanese quite well (I only know a few sentences) if I screwed up a name, big apologies (like if the name Hiyubi no Kageboshi doesnt mean "Firefinger of the Shadows" I For this name I went with combining "Hi" meaning fire and "yubi" meaning finger and Kageboshi meaning shadow and "no" for 'of the...'...erm...again...apologies if it's screwed up.)

_-Where's teh sex! I want yaoi!_

Try some of the other fanfics...no sex here except in the genetic sense (ie male, female) THOUGH...I am pondering a Tracker fic that's a parody, but that's going to take more work than to write an orginal fanfic.

_-If this became an OVA or anime series, what music would you use?_

Interesting question..actually, I have an Winamp playlist for when I write Tracker chapters.Knowing how I am, I'd say if I had control over that (which unless you're a god like Otomo or Miyazaki, you, as an anime creator, really have no control if a company owns the rights to your series in Japan), I'd go different and have a band like Sum 41 or Angels and Airwaves (or Blink 182) do the OP and ED pieces and as for the OST? Well, here's what I listen to occasionally as I do fanfics (the other playlist is all Naruto music) :

1. Toshiro Masuda - Raising The Fighting Spirit (1:36)

2. White Zombie - More Human Than Human [Meet Bambi in the King's Harem Mix (4:18)

3. Zamfier - The Lonely Shepherd (Kill Bill Vol 1 OST) (4:20)

4. Delerium - Terra Firma (feat. Aude) (5:39)

5. Blur - Song 2 (2:00)

6. Annie Livingston - Follow Your Dream (Project A-ko OST)(4:05)

7. Bonnie Tyler - I Need A Hero (4:23)

8. No Doubt - I'm Just a Girl (3:32)

9. The Coors - Breathless (3:28)

10. Blink-182 - Anthem, Pt. 2 (3:48)

11. ERA - Ameno (remix) (3:49)

12. Static-X - Push It (2:34)

13. Shakespears Sister - Stay (3:50)

It pretty much fits the mood of the series...at least IMO. . Also note that if i feel a certain bit of music fis the scene you're about to read, I'll mention it so you can cue up the song (if you have it) and listen while you read and get a better feeling for the emotion in the written scene(s). Aren't I nice? Who else does that in their fanfics? .


	13. Ties That Bind

**Chapter 12**

**Ties That Bind**

The mission was simple : to head to Konohagakure Village, meet with a man about information concerning a rogue, seek out the rogue and eliminate. Unlike a regular mission, the genin would just help gather intel, do recon etc, but it was Masashi that would take the rogue down. Hitomi was excited about the mission and not because of the money they would receive if the mission was successful, but because of a side mission she had planned. She quickly got out of the shower and got dressed. As she headed towards the door, she stopped and went back to her newly installed bookshelf. Atop the newly aquired furniture was her mask. The face of the tiger seemed to almost smile as she approached it, picked it up and headed back to the door. "Couldn't forget you could I?" She heard the reply and smiled. Tora and she bonded quite well. He saw in her the potential to be one of the best trackers since the first hokagi and she saw in him fatherly qualities she never received when she was growing up. As she rounded the corner and the quad came into view a familiar voice called out. "About time slow poke. You took long enough getting ready." Chuan quipped. Without hesitation, the now all too familiar battlecry came out and Chuan got whupped in the back of the head sending him reeling. As he sat up rubbing his head, he looked at Akina. "We girls take the time to look nice so you boys would notice, and it wouldn't hurt for you all to compliment on our looks now and then." Chuan stood up and replied "I did yesterday on your looks and you threw me into the river!" Akina leaned forward and screamed at him "Saying ' Wow, nice outfit. It shows off your cute ass.' doesn't count!" Masashi shook his head and added "No,no it doesn't. Mikuni taught me that lesson years ago, except I didn't comment on her rear, but instead on her...umm...eyes." He looked over at his students and saw both Hitomi and Akina giving him a glare."Um, ok. Are we ready?" he asked to change the topic. They all nodded and he broke the mission down. They would go and meet with a man named Tetsuya, get the info, eat some lunch and then head out. Chuan and Hitomi doing forward recon, followed by Masashi and Yama and Akina bringing up the rear. Hitomi raised her hand and asked "Sensi? While you all are eating lunch, could I just drop a note off real quick?" he looked at her and asked "Is it that note you showed Mikuni yesterday?" Hitomi nodded and Masashi continued "Well, even though I didn't read it, I trust Mikuni, so yes, but only if you make it quick. Oh one last thing kids? Masks on 100 of the time when we leave here." With balcalvas and masks donned, they headed out, but not before getting cheered by some genin near the rear gate. Though the genin knew not what the squad was doing, they saw that they all had masks on and that meant business so they cheered them on for good luck.

Hours later, they were on the outskirts of Konohagakure. Atop a roof, they surveyed the town. Masashi looked at Hitomi and asked if she knew where a certain ramen shop was. She knew the place because she remembered that Naruto always talked of how it served the best ramen in town. Masashi noted that their contact was next door to the shop and thus why he included lunch on the mission. As they made their way via the rooftops, some Covert Ops shinobi appeared in front of them."Who are you and...erm, wait, I'm sorry! I didn't recognize you." one shinobi blurted out. Masashi replied "It is alright. We're just here for some intel gathering." The awestruck shinobi bowed and replied "Yes apologies, may you find your mark." and the squad left. The other shinobi elbowed his partner and asked what that was all about. he told him "Didn't you see the icons on the masks? They're trackers and if there's five of them, then it must be important." The other replied "Oh I see. Ok. Um, what's a tracker?" Moments later, they were on the street in front of the ramen shop. The genin stood outside an apartment while Masashi was inside getting some answers. "Man that ramen smells good." Chuan commented. Akina said nothing but her stomach grumbled her answer. "I swear, you two would probably put on a picnic on some epic battlefield." Yama commented. "Well, at least we'd be eating Moto." Chuan shot back. Hitomi just giggled. Even her mask seemed to laugh..almost. It had been weeks since she received her spirit Tora. Since then, her physical training became tougher and more demanding. Hitomi didn't know why, but Tora and Masashi both reassured her, it was for the best...just in case. It was at Tora's insistence that she write a note as Hinata to Naruto and finally tie up loose ends but deliver it as Hitomi and maintain the illusion that Hinata Hyuga was in fact dead and buried. Earlier in the week, when told of the upcoming mission, Yama had asked her why Masashi sensi was asking her about the surrounding areas. She believed Yama was beginning to catch on that at some point she lived here, but wanted to wait for the right time to tell him. She and Tora argued about it until to Tora's surprise, she blurted out that she has feelings for Yama.

Masashi walked out and looked at the squad. "Ok, time for some food, my treat ok?" he said. Yama and Akina grinned as did Chuan, but Masashi added "Except for you Chuan. You're going with Hitomi to do the side mission." Chuan looked down and replied "Oh man...sigh yes, sensi." Hitomi leaned in to her fellow tracker and said "Don't worry, there's a shop near where we have to go that not only sells ramen, but dumplings and steamed buns." Chuan perked up at 'steamed buns'. it was some food from the old country and he as starting to get tired of the same old fish and rice dishes. The two trackers headed down the street, both looking around. Hitomi because she had missed alot since she had left and Chuan because it was a new place. Though she remembered alot one thing stuck out in her head that Chuan noticed."So why is everyone looking depressed? Got any clues?" Hitomi looked at him as they walked and replied "Um, Masashi said their hokagi recently died at the hand of a sonin from here. Whether the sonin has gone rogue, our hokagi doesn't know." Chuan nodded as they continued to walk. Minutes later, after some silence, Chuan outright asked "So you like Yama dontcha?" Hitomi stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Chuan."What makes you say that?" Chuan laughed and replied "Because when we practice, even recently, you're all business, but if you have to ask Yama a question, especially non-tracker related, you act like you did back on day one." In her head she heard ' My god, you're blushing. Is it because he figured it out or does the boy's name invoke this response. ' "Funny Tora." she replied out loud. Chuan looked at her and answered back "No, I'm Chuan." She looked at him as he blinked. She thought that one downside of a full facial mask was that she couldn't express facial signs like the others could with a balcalva. "Ok, well, the place is just a few buildings down from here." she said and turned to walk and bumped into someone. Chuan let out a "Oh man oops!" as Hitomi, still not looking forward, began to apologize. A voice that made her blood chill filled the air. "You klutz, you should be more careful." she slowly turned her head to see before her a shadow of her past...Neji.

"It was an accident and partly my fault dude." Chuan said to Neji. Neji looked at him and replied "If trackers are that clumsy, then why even have them at all?" Not saying a word Hitomi stood tall in front of her former family member. Neji glared at her and then to Chuan and said "What? She a mute or something?"

"No, it's just that, well, I don't know but i know we're both sorry for bumping into her..." Chuan started.

"Pathetic waste of skills if you ask me. No co-ordination and no manners especially to someone above your station."

"Excuse me? Above my station?"

"You bore me. Move or I'll move you."

Chuan stepped aside but Hitomi stood strong. Neji glared at her and snorted "I said move." and began to push her out of the way with one hand. She quickly moved her arms to first block his arm and then to use her right arm to interlace it around his arm and position her hand behind his head, akin to a reverse half nelson, but on his arm. His arm was locked in place and now Neji had a kunai tip just barely touching his the back of his neck where the skull stops and the backbone really begins or what's referred to as his 'wind gate'. Chuan stood back, folded his arms and happily said "Ahhh, a reverse armlock with optional kunai at the ready to kill. A very basic tracker move if I say so myself. Hitomi? Why that and not something more fancier like a reverse spinning back roundhouse drop kick?" Neji looked confused as Hitomi just gave a silent 'I don't know' shrug. Tora, reading her mind kept telling her to relax and not do anything rash. She released Neji as his squadmate Tenten and Gui sensi arrived. Neji, infuriated, stood, pointed at Hitomi and yelled out "By the long standing rule set down by the second hokagi, I feel dishonored and call for an Honor Match." Gui looked startled and quickly ran to Neji and asked "Ok kids, before the kunai start flying, what happened?" Neji pointed at Hitomi and said "That excuse for a shinobi ran into me, failed to apologize and when I tried to move past her, she put me into an armlock and held a kunai to the back of my head." "Is this what happened?" Gui asked and Chuan responded "Well, sort of. See she did bump into him and I apologized for the both of us because it was my fault she wasn't looking where she was going. And then Captain Egotrip here decided to push her out of the way and sadly forgot that tracker training is far more instinctive than shinobi training. See, back when our 3rd hokagi, out of our 9, was ruling, he began a training program that..." "Enough!" Neji roared and looked at Gui "Sensi, I was wronged and by shinobi law I am entitled to retribution." Gui folded his arms and responded with "Yes, but that law is so old, we really don't recognize it." Neji glared and retorted with "But isn't it the first law that says we have to bow to the hokagi every time we see him or her out of respect?" Gui forgot about that and blurted out "Well, that one is different and..." Neji was the one now crossing his arms "So, am I to understand we can follow whatever rules we feel are correct then?" Gui sighed and answered "Ok, you get a fight, BUT, it is not to the death, only to knock out. Fair enough?" Neji replied "Fair enough." Gui looked at Hitomi and asked "And you?" She nodded her response and Gui added "Ok, then both meet in the arena in 15 minutes for the match. I'll scrounge up a proctor." Gui hurried off. Neji glared at the trackers, turned and began to leave. Tenten was still just standing there wondering what the hell was going on, when suddenly Chuan was next to her. His eyes smiled at her and she looked him over questionably. He then said to her "Ni how?" She blinked. Were her ears deceiving her or did that tracker just say 'Good day' to her in Chinese? "Ni how." she responded. He stood a bit straighter and then said "Ni how ma?" or 'how are you doing?' to which Tenten blushed and replied "Hen how xie xie." or roughly 'Fine, thank you.' Chuan leaned against the wall and asked Tenten "So, how did you get over here from our beautiful homeland sexy?" Tenten blushed and before she could answer a sweetbun hit him upside the head. He turned to Hitomi "What? She's Chinese like me and I haven't spoken to any Chinese for almost all my time over here." Hitomi shrugged and pointed down the street. Chuan looked down the street and saw Masashi, Yama and a very, very pissed off Akina about 20 yards away coming towards them. He looked at Tenten and said "Um, maybe later when the psycho chick isn't around ok?" Tenten giggled, blushed more and replied "Ok, see you at the match." and left. "What match?" Masashi said as Akina grappled Chuan to the ground. Hitomi looked down, approached her sensi and told him what had happened.

Though a small matter, because of the late hokagi's death, the grudge match between Neji and Hitomi had snowballed via gossip and pretty much anyone not working had filled the arena to see Neji fight a tracker. Most shinobi there knew Neji was a good fighter, but going against a tracker would push him to his limits, almost like how the Gaara vs Rock Lee fight pushed Lee to almost inhuman limits. Neji looked around and saw Tenten and Gui sensi over his shoulder. Sakura and Shikamaru were also nearby watching and talking to Tenten. Tenten was saying something to Sakura that made both girls jump and squeal while Shikamaru looked disgusted. 'Must be about a boy...again.' Neji thought. Neji saw Tenten point to show Sakura and Neji looked and saw the tracker boy from earlier with two others and a jonin tracker. The jonin was wearing a crane mask and was talking to [Naruto's fist sensi and the two trackers were talking among themselves, but the third one, the one from earlier, was waving and winking at Tenten. 'Ok, so I defeat this female genin tracker in front of her peers and make them look bad. I'll wait to unleash my strength and then utterly destroy her like I did Hinata.' Neji thought to himself. Neji looked around and saw the proctor but no tracker. "I guess she's forfeiting." he remarked to the proctor. The jonin looked puzzled and asked "She is? Doesn't look like it to me." Neji wondered and saw from his peripheral vision a figure standing 15 feet from him. He looked and it was her but he noticed there were no tracks leading in either. Neji shifted his weight and summed her up. She seemed to be listening to someone with her head cocked and the occasional nod. 'Must be a distraction maneuver ' he thought. "Red side ready?" the proctor asked and Neji nodded. The proctor looked at Hitomi and asked "Blue side ready?" She made a sweeping arm motion as if saying "After you." "Ok, then the rules, don't kill each other. Just need a knock out. Ok? Then...FIGHT!" Neji did a quick kata and raised his hands ready to fight as the crowd roared at the prospect of seeing a good fight. Little did they know, it as about to go beyond Good and into the realm of Almost Legendary.

(Author's Note : If you have "Haruka Kanata [full version", on your comnputer, you might want to start playing it now)

Neji rushed but Hitomi just stood there. He swung a fist at her but it was quickly blocked. He swung again in a combo attack but each blow was blocked. He lashed a foot out for a kick, but it too was blocked. He stepped back and thought 'Ok, enough basics, let's see her try to keep up with this.' and launched himself into the Hyuga Style Taijutsu. Blow after blow was not only blocked but also mirrored. 'How can she know the style?' he thought as he tried to land at least a punch. When he went defensive, she went offensive. She attacked with the same style further confusing him since no one outside of the Hyuga Clan would know the amount of advanced moves like she did. As they fought, Neji made two moves that suddenly made Hitomi pause. He first blocked her punch and then hit her flat palmed in her chest sending her back a foot. She flashed back to when she and Neji first fought. It was the same and she thought about the next move and knew what was coming. She flung herself at Neji, like she did in the past. He then blocked and pushed her back again, like she planned and then it happened. Neji looked at the tracker and was very irate."Ok, so you somehow know my clan's taijutsu, but here's something you cant learn." he growled at her. As he began to fire up his Byakugan, he noticed that Hitomi's eyes glowed on her mask or was it from behind her mask, he didn't know and didn't care. With the jutsu in full effect he looked at Hitomi and grinned a sadistic grin. He saw her chakra system but also...'Wait? What's that small orange speck in the center?' he thought. He concentrated on it more as it grew larger and larger until he noticed it was a transparent tiger and it was coming at him. Right before it hit, Neji raised his arms to block but felt nothing. 'An illusion!' he thought and brought his arms down, but then unexpectedly noticed something else. Hitomi's chakra system was now all fuzzy. Even her body's outline was fuzzy, like if the Byakugan was being jammed. 'What's going on? This has never happened! he thought in an almost panic like state. "So ready for a lesson in pain Neji?" came as a somewhat deep, almost growling voice from across the arena. "Ha! Bring it!" he replied and as he did, Hitomi was already half the distance to him. He lashed out with a kick but she was already airborne. She landed her left foot on his right shoulder and brought her right knee up and made contact with his jaw. He began to fall backwards but as he did, she planted her right foot on his chest and pushed off into a back flip. He caught himself and stumbled and was able to see her land, legs spread out a tad past shoulder length and her torso leaning forward, an arm stretched out to the ground holding herself up. He swore her heard a cat growl, but forgot about it after realizing she was attacking again. Her speed was fast and Neji had problems keeping up. Her fingernails scratched his face a few times as they exchanged blows, but then Neji realized that at this close range, he didn't need to see the chakra points to hit the major nexus points. He lashed out to hit her chest with his right arm, but her left hand came up, deflected the punch by pushing his forearm back towards him and a bit down, but her right arm came across his right arm. Her elbow came down hard on his arm just behind the elbow and a loud 'pop' was heard as the joint dislocated, but before the pain could register, her right hand, still in motion, cupped the back of his head and pushed him forward and down over her extended leg. Neji flipped over her leg and landed on the ground hard. Before he could catch his breath, she grabbed him by the top of the head and literally lifted him off the ground. She pulled him close, her mask within inches of his now bloodied and dirty face. "How does the pain feel...brother?" she whispered into his ear. Time stopped for a moment and his life flashed back and he realized that Hinata wasn't dead, but standing right before him! He gasped at the thought but then suddenly felt her knee strike him hard in his solar plexus. He doubled over only to feel the heel of her foot come crashing down on the back of his neck. Neji hit the ground hard, his breath escaping violently from him as he did. He felt her grab his foot but didn't have the strength to kick and instead felt himself being lifted and thrown, by his leg, across the arena. He hit the ground rolling and stopped on his side. 'She has grown stronger, far stronger than anyone thought!' Neji pondered. He weakly turned his head and saw her walking towards him. Time seemed to have slowed down, yet everything else around her was moving normally. "I...I was wrong all those years..." he weakly said. "Don't know what you're talking about and don't care." came the growled reply. From the stands came "She's going to kill him!" Masashi looked and it came from Gui who continued "Proctor do something you idiot!" The proctor was frozen in place, stunned by the ferocity of the match. As she walked closer, Hitomi's eyes glowed brighter. "One was killed by your hatred for something she couldn't control. Now you die by the hand of someone you cant control." she growled. The crowd grew deathly silent. She pulled her kunai, twirled it around in her hand and leaped into the air. She was poised to come down on Neji. The ground and Neji came up fast, and the kunai came down even faster and met with...metal! Masashi stood there, arm outstretched holding a kunai that was blocking Hitomi's kunai."It's over." he said to her. She looked at him and replied "You know what he did and the emotion behind it! The boy dies!" "TORA!" came from Masashi, but not in his voice. His eyes glowed and it was the voice of Crane. "This is not what's called for. He learned a lesson and that's that. This ends now." Hitomi sighed and her eyes slits quit glowing. She sheathed her kunai as Masashi walked over to the jonin proctor and nudged him. "Umm...the tracker wins?" The crowd erupted in applause with some mixed boos. Hitomi walked over to Neji and offered a hand to help him up. He looked at her and asked "Why?" She looked at her hand and the put it back in front of Neji "It's more than you ever offered Hinata."

"But you're..."

"No, I am not. Hinata died that day." she answered as she lifted him up to his feet. She began to walk away and as she did, she looked over her shoulder and added "I am Hitomi Negari of the Trackers."

"Aw c'mon. I still didn't get to eat!" Chuan protested to Masashi as they walked for the entrance of the village. As they approached, they were met by Gui, Neji and Tenten. "Some crew you have there Masashi." Gui commented. Masashi looked at Neji and Tenten and replied "You've got a good crew yourself." Gui smiled, did a thumbs-up and replied "Of course!" Hitomi approached Neji and pulled an envelope from her gi. "Neji, knowing your history with him, Naruto wont think this is some trick like if this came from Sauske or Sakura. Please give him this letter when he returns please?" Neji took the note, looked at it and then looked at Hitomi. "It would be my honor." he said with a smile to Hitomi. Hitomi bowed but Neji bowed deeper. As the trackers left, Tenten elbowed Neji, now sporting a sling, and quipped "So, you getting all nice for that girl eh?" Neji looked on at the departing trackers and replied "Nice only because I have respect for Hitomi's skills and because...well, let's just say it's a Hyuga Clan thing."


End file.
